Its Sad Really
by Ravenna676
Summary: sad story of some1 who could have used more attention


It's sad really

"Is this really what life has to offer?" Daria asked herself as she sat in her bedroom, contemplating the way her life has been as of recently. Things weren't going well with Tom, especially after the incident with them two almost having sex but her ditching out last minute, she couldn't put her finger on it but she could tell. Trent was acting as spaced out as usual but not really paying much attention to her. Quinn normally at least referred to Daria as her cousin but now wont acknowledge her at all unless its for her gain. Jake and Helen were always so caught up in work and when they weren't working they were arguing with each other, it was to the point she contemplated getting suspended just to get some attention which was really her forte. And then there was Jane Lane. Her best friend through all of this was normally always there for her. But due to a recent string of art projects there hasn't been much contact the last week or two. She looked at her clock and saw it was time to go to school.

20 minutes later…

Daria knocked at Jane's door.

"Oh hey kiddo" Jane said as she walked outside.

"Hey Jane" Daria said in a duller than normal fashion. They walked for about 5 minutes.

"So what's new?" Jane asked.

"Nothing really, just school and home life as usual" Daria said.

"You sound drained, you getting enough sleep?" Jane asked noticing how out of it Daria had looked as of recently.

"Sleeps been hard to come by lately" Daria said gripping her backpack.

"Any particular reason as too why?" Jane asked.

"Just life ya know" Daria said.

"It gets to everyone after awhile, but hey it beats the alternative" Jane said. Daria was taken back a little bit by what her friend had said, remembering the conversation she had with her mother when she told her she kissed Tom.

"Yeah I guess" she said blankly they arrived to school.

"Alright, I'll see ya around" Jane said,

"Hey can I stop by after school, I need to get some stuff" Daria asked.

"Yeah sure that's fine" Jane said and with that they both walked into DeMartino's class.

The day droned on for Daria, it was towards the end of the year for her senior year, she was waiting for her acceptance letter from Bromwell or Raft college, she knew she'd probably get into Raft but Bromwell was harder and would have been a huge accomplishment for her. But life wasn't without its toils, on top of the problems at home she was slowly coming to grips with the reality that she had to grow up soon and real life was calling after high school. The thought gave her a feeling she wasn't sure she's felt since she was little, fear.

"DARIA, instead of doodling in your notebook you could perhaps grace us with your attention!" Mr. Demartino stated with his eyeball bulging out a little.

Daria substituted her drawings for daydreaming. Thinking of when she was little and life was a lot simpler, no homework, pressures of getting into a good college, and living up to the high expectations her parents had set for her, sometimes her father lost his temper and took it out on her, but it was only occasional, and the bruises went away quickly. The bell rang and she continued on her day.

The day ended and she began to walk home

'Maybe I should go see Tom today before I go to Jane's, he's seemed so stressed out lately' Daria thought to herself. She stopped at her house to take a shower and such from feeling a bit scummy from gym class dodgeball. As she walked into her house she notice Quinn sitting on the couch reading a fashion magazine, she walked in and right past her, Quinn not even giving a glance of recognition. Daria frowned as she walked upstairs, never did she think she'd be so sad to see her sister ignore her.

As she stood in the shower she looked up towards the ceiling, letting the warm water beat down on her face and body.

'I wonder if everyone would really miss me if was gone' Daria thought to herself. 'Or even notice' Daria thought thinking of how Quinn didn't pay any mind to her earlier. Daria looked down at her body, she always knew she wasn't the hottest thing to walk through Lawndale, but she was normally comfortable with herself. But today looking she couldn't help but feel a little dissatisfied.

'I wonder if life would be better if I was prettier' Daria looked at her stomach that hung out slightly due to some baby fat. She then looked at the lines and small divots on her wrists extending up her forearm. 'And what kind of world would I be living in if that's the case' Daria thought to herself angrily. She grabbed her razor to shave her legs, and began shaving. Running the blade down her leg always did leave her with an unusual sensation, one that she enjoyed. She reminisced on her life, it wasn't great but at least she had Jane, Trent, and Tom even though Tom was acting weird. With that she thought of her Father and cut her leg, she looked as the blood began slowly flowing down her leg and becoming one with the water flowing towards the drain. She felt the sensation, the burning and somewhat stinging sensation was one that Daria, though never to admit it, she liked it. The water ran cold…

Walking downstairs she saw Quinn still reading her magazine and her father in the kitchen making some food. Daria could tell he was agitated about something, probably work. 'Best not to get involved her' she thought as she made haste getting to the door.

"DARIA I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO GET THE DAMN GARBAGE OUT!" Jake barked across the living room.

"Actually you told Quinn to do it this morning" Daria said remembering clearly what her father had said that morning.

"No daddy, it was Daria's job" Quinn said not taking her eyes off the magazine.

"Damn it Daria, don't pass things off on your sister" Jake yelled and with that he slapped her. "You're going off to college now and you have to accept responsibilities when given to you" Jake said before storming off.

Daria put her hand up to her now red cheek, she was shocked at what just happened, but at the same time wasn't really. Daria walked outside and made her way to Tom's house, she could still feel the throbbing on her cheek, and a slight burning sensation on her arms. She gripped her forearm and walked faster to Tom's house to see if he could help. There's apart of her that doubt he would but it wouldn't hurt anyways.

When she got there she knocked on the door but no one answered. She knocked one more time and Mrs. Sloan answered the door.

"Oh hello Daria, how are you?" She asked.

"I'm fine Mrs. Sloan, is Tom around?" Daria asked timidly.

"Oh no, he said he went out to take care of some business, I'll tell him you stopped by" She said.

"Thank you Mrs. Sloan" Daria said as she walked away.

Meanwhile at Jane's…

The doorbell rang and Jane answered the door to see Tom standing there.

"What brings you around?" Jane asked curiously.

"I needed to talk to you about Daria" Tom said looking down.

"Come on in I'll make some coffee" Jane said. After a few moments Tom sat down with Jane on the couch.

"So what's up?" Jane asked.

"Well Daria and I have hit an awkward stage in our relationship" Tom said looking at his coffee.

"Does this pertain to the sex incident?" Jane asked.

"Yeah" Tom said.

"Daria already talked about it to me, she doesn't have a problem with you, she's just nervous about that kinda thing ya know" Jane said.

"Yeah I guess, I wish she would just open up to me sometimes, she can be so secluded and she's been distant and saddened about something as of recently" Tom said sipping his coffee.

"So I guess I'm not the only one who thinks she's a little depressed" Jane said a little sarcastically. Tom nodded.

"Its just frustrating sometimes, ya know?" Tom said.

"That's Daria, you get the whole package with her" Jane said sarcastically.

"Hey Jane, did it ever get like this with you and me?" Tom asked.

"Well I never did have to run to Daria, if that's what you mean" Jane said.

"I'm sorry for that" Tom said finishing his coffee.

"Don't bring it up" Jane said. There was a moment of silence.

"Do you ever think about it sometimes?" Tom asked.

"I said don't bring it…" She was cut off when he kissed her.

Meanwhile without their knowledge Daria was walking up the Lane's driveway. Before making it to the door she noticed the scene taking place in the living room through the window.

'How could he, how could they' Daria thought to herself witnessing the scene that was taking place, her mouth hung open. The two people that she cared for the most, like that. 'Is this what I did to her before when I took Tom? Is this what I do to those close to me? Oh god" Daria thought to herself as she scampered off.

Meanwhile back in the house.

Jane broke away first. "Tom, get out" Jane said plainly

"But Jane…" Tom said before being cut off.

"I said get the hell out" Jane said coldly, with that Tom walked out. Jane looked at the clock and saw it was 6:00 PM.

"Hmm I wonder where Daria is." Jane asked herself wondering how she was going to explain this incident to her best friend.

Meanwhile at the Morgendorffer's…

Daria walked in the house, still numb from what she just saw, she walked somberly upstairs avoiding her arguing family at all costs.

The doorbell rang and Quinn answered the door.

"Oh hi Jane, what do you want?" Quinn asked.

"Is Daria around?" Jane asked.

"She's probably upstairs" Quinn said walking away allowing Jane in.

Jane walked upstairs and towards Daria's bedroom. When she walked in she saw Daria standing in her room facing the opposite wall. He room was in total disarray, and Daria was trembling a little bit.

"Dear what's wrong?" Jane said acting concerned.

"D Do you love him?" Daria said trying to maintain her composure.

'Oh god' Jane thought figuring out what Daria saw. "No Daria it isn't how it seems" Jane said trying to offer an explanation.

"No need Jane, I don't need to know anymore" Daria said turning around, Jane now noticing a large knife in her best friends hand.

"Daria, Talk to me please" Jane pleaded.

"Things are better this way I know, I hope you two are happy" Daria said as she brought the knife up and plunged it into her abdomen. Jane ran to somehow try and stop the inevitable but was too late. Her best friend drooped into her hands; Jane could feel the warm blood seeping out of the wound and into her hands.

Jane started to cry, watching her friend's life slowly slips away. "You were my best friend why didn't you just talk to me" Jane muttered between sobs.

"I -t's S-Sad really, but you'll be ha happier now" Daria said between coughs of blood.

"I love you Daria" Jane said sobbing.

"I Lah-loved you too, whi-which is why I ha-had to do this, you'll be happy I prah-promise you" Daria said, and it was the last thing she said.

Disclaimer: I don't own Daria blah blah blah


End file.
